Bible Heroes
Bible Hero's: Old Testament: Jonah and the Whale: ☀'Jonah: Son of Ammittai: Song:' (Intro): Corus: Son of Ammittai: go to Nineveh, Son of Ammittai go to Nineveh, Disaster Maybe brought upon them. Verse 1: Jonah went to Joppa on a Boat, Tried to escape from Tarrish from the Lord, Hidden in a captain cabin, away on sea, (Bridge): Hear rain come down, The sea with a wave and Roar, The Sailors could not make to shore, Oh Shore. Corus: Son of Ammittai: go to Nineveh, Son of Ammittai go to Nineveh, Disaster maybe brought up them. The Captain Called to Jonah call to your God’s name, Where thy be, What thy name, What occupation he does, To where thy live, To What thy is, (Bridge 2:) Standing in the Present of the Lord, I am Hebrew who free the people, Lord thy God, Toss me over board and the sea will be calm. (Gap:) They threw Jonah over board, In a Belly of a Big Fish, Near the Coast, He repent, but he did what God said, (Verse 3:) On ward to Nineveh he went, Told the People to repent, The King decreed this will- never happen again, (1.) As God saw: (Disaster was never brought upon them again,) (2.) As God saw: They did not know their left or right, (Disaster was never brought upon themselves again.) Passive: Thank you Jonah for going to Nineveh: From the Old Testament: Song: My Servant Job: The Test of Faith: Intro: Whence when came from Devil, To and Fro about the Earth and had Access to the heavens, Do you see Servant Job, He will faithful, Just Do not Paralyze his soul. Corus: Do you see my man Job, Born with Fear (respect God), Do not touch him devil, Do not Go Near. Verse 1: The Devil came to and Fro (The Heavens,) Job Shall Curse God to his very face, The Devil shall touch Job’s heart, (Touch his Surrounding) Job shall surely lose his Faith. Bridge: {Job Servants:} Job the Cattle Died, I escape to tell you, Job there Famine I cry, I escape to tell you. (tremors) Corus: Do you see my man Job, Born with Fear, (respected God) Do not touch him Devil, Do not Go Near. Verse 2: The Devil Came To and Fro, (The Heavens) Job Shall Curse God to his very face, The Devil shall touch Job’s bone, (Boils on his hand and Feet) Job shall surely Lose his Faith, {Job Wife} Curse God to his very face, {Job Friend’s} Defiles of Sin: Job is surely disgraced, Bone to Bone, Skin for Skin, Job remains faithful, {Job’s Qualities:} Blameless, Upright, shrew evil, My servant Job, Blameless, Upright, Shun evil, Do you see my man Job, Blameless, Upright, Shrew evil, My Servant Job, Blameless, Upright, Shun Evil. Corus: Do you see my man Job, Born with fear (respected God), Do not touch devil, Don’t you go near. Passive Ending: Job has gain twice as more, God allowed it so, Job remains faithful, Repeat: Do you see___ My Man Job, He remain’s Faithful———–. Narration: God never Touch Job with Corruption: Synopsis Appearing 'Featured Characters:' * 'Supporting Characters:' * 'Locations:' * Notes Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery